Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Después de que Shuuya Nanahara y Noriko lograran escapar de BR la ley cambió, ahora cualquier clase desde los 12 años hasta el último curso puede ser elegida.3 años después de Shuuya y Noriko,una chica llamada Kei será elegida junto a su clase para ello


Me encanta Battle Royale y me decepcionó mucho la segunda parte, por eso decidí hacer esta historia sin tener en cuenta esa segunda parte...Es una especie de mezcla entre el libro, el manga, y la película

Espero que os guste:

Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen

Capítulo 1. El mejor juego del mundo

A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Para Kei cada día era pura rutina, para ella todo estaba predestinado. Su vida era normal y corriente, su familia no tenía nada de especial, ni siquiera ella misma destacaba en ningún aspecto. Simplemente era una chica más en el mundo.  
En aquel momento se encontraba delante del televisor, perdiendo el tiempo como de costumbre, con un bote de cola en una mano y un par de cartas en la otra. Esa hora de la tarde era la única en la que su familia se juntaba, se sentaban en el salón y disfrutaban del poco tiempo que compartían todos juntos. Su hermano pequeño también tenía cartas entre sus manos pero él hacía caso omiso al juego, el único interés que tenía en ese instante era el de jugar con las maletas que reposaban en la entrada.  
-¡Toru-chan! Para de enredar con las cosas de tu hermana.  
El niño soltó las cartas que no tardaron en caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar y a patalear como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad al pillar un berrinche por algo sin sentido.  
-¡No me llames así!- Lloraba – Ya no soy un niño, no me llames así.  
Kei y sus padres reían a causa de las niñerías propias del joven de la familia. Pero las risas no lo eran todo y no tardaron en apagarse cuando una noticia en la televisión les paralizó.  
"Una vez más-comenzaba el periodista- una clase será la elegida entre toda la República General de Asia para participar en lo que el gobierno denomina El Programa. Este año..."  
Su padre apagó el televisor. Su madre abrazó a sus dos hijos casi sin dejarles respirar, de tal forma que a Kei se le derramó el refresco sobre la alfombra. Aunque nadie le riñó. Todo estaba en un profundo silencio.  
"El Programa" siempre había sido algo que inquietaba a todos los habitantes del país, todo el mundo conocia de su existencia y aunque casi nadie estaba de acuerdo, no podían hacer nada para impedir que año tras año ocurriera lo mismo.  
En la familia Obana de la que formaba parte Kei, nunca les había afectado demasiado "El Programa". La dictadura en la que estaba inmersa el país impedía poder hablar de esos temas, ése en especial, por lo que siempre habían considerado a "El programa" como algo lejano, algo que nunca les había causado ningún mal y que nunca lo causaría con un poco de suerte. Hasta el año anterior. El pasado año se eligió por sorteo al colegio al que una vecina de no más de trece años iba, más concretamente a su clase y como se esperaba no sobrevivió, ese año no hubo ningún superviviente, el ganador fue un chaval de su misma edad que debido a la gravedad de sus heridas no llegó con vida al hospital.  
Desde que desapareció la niñita de cara angelical del barrio los Obana no habían vuelto a ser los mismos.  
-Lo que no entiendo- decía la madre- es por qué darle tanto interés en los medios de comunicación como en la televisión- hizo una pausa- es algo atroz.  
-Cariño- contestaba el padre despeinando cariñosamente el pelo del benjamín de la familia- es algo de interés nacional, además cuando comience todo, las familias afectadas querrán saber como se encuentran sus hijos, quiero decir si ellos han...  
El niño volvió a llorar pero esta vez con una intensidad que ya no era la de una pataleta. Ante la imposibilidad de su madre de hacer nada, puesto que esta se encontraba en una especie de shock provocado por el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido hace ya un año.  
Kei cogió en brazos a su hermano y le llevó a la habitación mientras su padre intentaba consolar a su madre. Allí cuando se tranquilizó su hermano le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, le arropó y después de apartarle el pelo de la cara, le dio un amoroso beso en la frente. Más tarde apagó la luz y le habló.  
-Pásatelo bien en la excursión- dijo Toru antes de que su hermana cerrara la puerta- Y tráeme algún regalo.  
-Tranquilo Toru- sonrió antes de irse- Lo haré.  
Justo entonces empezó a oír las voces de sus padres hablando de lo que harían si alguno de sus hijos tuviera que participar.  
-Eso no ocurrirá. Éste es mi último curso en el instituto y creo que es bastante complicado que esto ocurra.  
-Pero la excursión- susurró su madre.  
-Es cierto que la mayoría de las veces que ocurre se espera a que el grupo se vaya de excursión pero no siempre es así, además esta lleva preparada mucho tiempo, ha costado mucho dinero y no creo que se tomen tantas molestias para no levantar sospechas, aun así aunque no fuera me obligarían a ir. En cuanto a Toru... Si alguien entrara para llevárselo a ese sitio se las tendría que ver conmigo.  
Los tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo antes de irse a la cama, ya más tranquilos los padres se despidieron de su hija hasta que volviese de su viaje.  
Kei lo había preparado todo: llevaba móvil, I-pod, cámara de fotos y lo mas importante: un libro. Le encantaba leer, pero no esas cuatro niñerías absurdas que el gobierno tenía en sus librerías y bibliotecas publicas si no libros prohibidos, de escritores proscritos, de autores extranjeros, de historia que aunque sencillas harían gritar al propio presidente del país, y ella tenía un verdadero arsenal bajo la cama, bien camuflado entre un centenar de mangas.  
Antes de dormir se cepilló el pelo durante un rato, estaba orgullosa de su larga melena morena que ya le llegaba a la cintura y era de lo único por lo que la envidiaban un par de compañeras. Finalmente se fue a la cama cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Y hasta aquí puedo leer porque la que me estoy quedando dormida soy yo, cierto que este capítulo es un poco más rollo pero la cosa se va poniendo más interesante (lo prometo).  
Next: Comienza el juego

(el nombre del capítulo está sacado del manga)

Nombre que tendría Japón si hubiera ganado la 2 Guerra Mundial)


End file.
